Four x Reader Divergent
by AshesScar29
Summary: You have a crush on Four and the council hates you. Peter hates your guts, and won't leave you alone since you are from Amity. What could happen? Sorry,if there is any OOC-ness (yes, it's a new word.) Also, Tris doesn't exist in it.


'God, I hate this place' You thought. The room was bare as a blank canvas. You were surrounded by white, just plain blinding light. Cameras were watching your every move. Waiting for you to try to escape or finally break. It was one of your worst nightmares, but you couldn't remember how you got there. Is it real? What are the voices that your hearing?

There was a distinct female voice that you could hear from inside the box but also a low scratchy male's. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except for moths. You were choking on air, but couldn't get it in your lungs. "Get her out! Get her out!" The male yelled. It sounded oddly familiar. The room started flashing red and the cameras went haywire, moving a jerky circular movement. There was a high pitched screeching noise that sounded like a group of cats having their favorite meal taken away. Suddenly, hands with blue elastic gloves came out and grabbed you. Holding you immobilized against the wall. Knifes coming with the gloves. At least 15 of those sharp cutting weapons were pressed against my skin. Carving words, terrible and hurtful words. **Failure, unlovable, unwanted, stupid, ugly, worthless, insufferable, needy, and undesirable.**

You wanted to scream, be held safe in your mother's arms, be comforted by anyone. It was honestly terrifying. That's when _they_ came. Your family, your friends, all the people that you knew and loved. You had a best friend once at Amity. His name was Kye. He wasn't some stuck up, rainbow high person. He was always getting into trouble and having to get sedated with the "happy juice". Just like me. Although Amity was stupid for thinking that the "happy juice" would work. It just made us more crazy and loud. Disrupting the peace.

You tried pushing and hitting the hands way but they had your arms pressed against the wall as well. 'Come on move' you frantically thought.. Kye was coming near you, but it didn't seem quite right. His eyes were pitch black and he had huge grin on his face. When he got close enough so that his breath could shimmer over your face, the knives stopped. But you should have known that he wasn't coming to save you. He picked up one of the knifes and started to drag it down you leg. Adding more pressure as every second passed. You didn't dare to try to scream, or else the moths might come out again. You burst out in tears, begging silently that someone would come and help you.

In the distance you heard a soft voice almost like it was speaking to a child trying not to scare it away. "There is no need to be afraid. Instead of fighting against them let into it." 'Great is this place full insane people including me' You thought bitterly. You almost laughed at the thought, 'you were going insane and this was the end.' Then, you felt another Kye's hand push your throat, choking you. You brain suddenly clicked when you felt another wave of extreme pain, this is a sim. Just another test, another obstacle to get past. How stupid you were actually thinking this is real. 'Calm down! Calm down!' you desperately thought. 'Come on!' You woke up gasping and trying to sit up but Four wasn't letting you. "(Y/N), you need to calm down if you stand up you'll pass out. You are not in the sim anymore you're here, in the dauntless compound." He said giving you 'the look.' "Like that's consoling" you spat back. You were a transfer, dauntless wasn't your home anymore than amity was. Amity was nice and all, but farming all your life and being happy was just not your forte. I mean come on, that's such a pain. Smiling all the time, making ridiculous comments, and being positive all the time. It was so exhausting, just for the 16 years that I was there.

Moving Four out of the way, I walked past him and ran out the stumbled out the door. Peter made me trip over his foot and land on top of him. Guess it's his fault now. Everyone started to snicker from the sight. "Oh look, does (Y/N) have a crush on Peter?" or "Look at them. Peter is getting some tonight!" 'That doesn't even make sense. Well I guess Dauntless isn't known for their brains' You thought.

Disgusted, I pushed him away and ran to the chasm. After sitting there for a while it was time for dinner. 'Tonight is going to be great.' I thought. 'After running away like coward.' Damn, I guess I should be thrown out of Dauntless. The instructors were thinking about it for a while now but I am just too good of a fighter. They had to keep me around or something would look fishy. I'm not very good with shooting a gun, but I excel at hand-to-hand combat. Beating every opponent I come in contact with.

Four had especially taken a liking to me, at least I think so, because he always fought for me to stay, when the rest of the council was planning to throw me out. I always followed his directions and didn't break any of the Dauntless rules. I think I was his favorite but he never showed it. I don't think that he is that kind of person, showing feelings and all that sentimental stuff. He is the static, be grateful or else type. I wish that I could get closer to him, but it's hard with all the different students. I can't wait to just get this initiation over with.

Will, my only best friend, eventually found me and sat down next to me. "(Y/N), what happened? You only come down here if you're upset." Will whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" You said, your voice bouncing around the chasm.

"I don't know. You still haven't answered my question you know."

In response to his question, you burst out laughing. Will looked out you strangely but started to laugh as well.


End file.
